


Marry Me? || JinHongseok

by boos_pledis



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fireworks, Fourth of July, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: Jinho is not very fond of change. Hongseok will bring some thing in that may or mat not change everything.





	Marry Me? || JinHongseok

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my works on Wattpad and if you want to follow me then I would really appreciate it. It's @boos_pledis like my AO3 username.

Jinho ran a hand through his hair, pulling at it as he tried to solve this problem in his worksheets. He was sitting on his bed, shuffling through papers and finding the sheet he needed, circling the important information with his black ink pen.

His brain was so hard at work, he hadn't realized that his boyfriend of six years walked into the room. He only realized when he felt the bed dip and strong arms wrapping around his waist from behind him.

"Hongseok, not now, I'm working," Jinho said as Hongseok started placing kisses on his neck.

But that didn't stop Hongseok, who continued to kiss his neck distractingly. He brought one of his hands up to hold his neck as he tried to leave a dark mark with his mouth.

"Hongseok..." Jinho said warningly, even though he was holding back a small sound that wanted to escape badly.

Hongseok sighed and looked at his boyfriend. "Come on, honey, when was the last time you had a break?" he asked, his head resting on his boyfriend's small shoulder.

"I can't take a break right now, I'm so close to finishing," Jinho told him, transferring some information onto another sheet of paper.

"Fine, then I'll stay here and watch you work until you finish," Hongseok replied stubbornly.

Jinho turned his head and looked at him. "Or...you could go start dinner while I finish up?"

Hongseok looked into his boyfriend's eyes before looking at his lips and giving him a quick, unexpected kiss. "Okay. I'll make dinner tonight," he released his hold on his boyfriend and left for the kitchen.

Jinho had to take a moment to gather himself, that simple kiss from his boyfriend leaving him in a daze. He took a deep breath before continuing with his work.

***

Hongseok plated dinner as Jinho came and sat at the table.

"So, how was your day?" Jinho started the conversation.

"Everything went fine, except for the newbie, his attitude is awful and he screwed up one of our orders, so now we have to re-do it. I feel bad for my boss though, he got blamed for it. But we can't do anything about him since he is the nephew of my bosses boss." Hongseok said as he served the plates and sat next to his boyfriend.

Jinho looked at the food. "Oh. Thank you for making dinner and I'm sorry to hear about that."

Hongseok smiled and kissed his cheek as he walked past to go sit down. "No problem and it's fine. We'll just have to deal with it. Anyway, what about you?"

"Just stressing over some papers that needed to be edited before they were sent in. I had to point them out and then I'm going to return them tomorrow." Jinho replied as he took a bite. His eyes widened in surprise as turned to his boyfriend. "You seriously made this?"

Hongseok laughed, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Why? Is it that bad? I swear I was just following the recipe."

"No, no, no. It's so good. I didn't know you could cook like this." Jinho told him before taking another bite of the delicious food.

"Oh, yeah." Hongseok smiled and looked down, his insides all giddy now that he knew his boyfriend liked it.

Even after six years, his boyfriend still had an effect on him. He thought about the last six years of his life, everything they'd been through, all that they've accomplished as a couple. Hongseok didn't think that anything could stop them from growing old together and living happily.

Hongseok ate slowly, every-so-often looking at his boyfriend. In his eyes, Jinho looked so beautiful, even with sauce from the food on his lips and cheek, which was also a good excuse for him to look at Jinho.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jinho asked, mouth full of food as he was chewing.

Hongseok glanced away for a second before pointing it out to him. "You have sauce on your lips and cheek." Jinho reached over and wiped the wrong cheek. "Not there. Here, let me do it." He reached over and wiped the sauce off his face, biting his lip as he did.

Jinho blushed and looked down at his food as he touched the place where Hongseok's finger was. Hongseok laughed as he wiped the sauce off his finger with a napkin to prevent his boyfriend from further embarrassment.

"Thank you," Jinho muttered quietly as he took yet another bite.

"No problem, sweetheart," Hongseok said, continuing on his own food.

As both finished their last bites, silence filled the space. The younger male got up and took his dish to the sink, starting the hot water and adding soap to it so he could do the dirty dishes.

Once he started scrubbing the dishes clean, Jinho walked over and slid the plate in the water. He got behind him after and wrapped his arms around the taller's waist, his face digging in between his shoulder blades.

Hongseok smiled into the dishwater. "You're so cute, Jinho." Although he couldn't see him, Hongseok knew that Jinho was blushing madly.

After finishing the dishes, he dried off his hands then turned around to embrace his lovely boyfriend. 

"Can we go to sleep? I'm so worn out. Had to deal with an angry customer, let's just say it wasn't easy clearing things up with her." Jinho said, his tone tired and somewhat whiny. 

The taller male pet his hair back, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Yes, we can sleep." he replied before lowering his head so his lips were level with his ear. "But you have to join me for a shower first..." he turned his head, making eye contact with the prominently blushing boy.

"F-for what?" the smaller asked, gulping audibly.

Hongseok wore a smirk as he responded, "To get clean, why else?" His tone was cheeky as he teased the elder of the two.

Jinho scoffed and smacked his arm lightly before releasing himself from the embrace. "Idiot," he mumbled as he walked to their bedroom first, the last thing he heard from the kitchen being Hongseok's contagious laughter.

He eventually came into the room, his laughter had died down but not his playful smile. 

The shorter male had thrown the covers over his head, blushing and pouting at his humiliation. 

The sound of the shower water running and an item of clothing being thrown across the room signaled him to come out from under the covers in time to see Hongseok's half-naked body.

Not that he would ever admit this aloud, but Jinho loved how built and strong his boyfriend was. His eyes trailed down his chest; the man had a six-pack and nice pecs, Jinho was sure of it. 

Soon his eyes started drifting lower to his lovers low hanging boxers that revealed a prominent v-line and the rest was left to Jinho's imagination. 

Hongseok was smirking as he watched his boyfriend's eyes climbing down his chest. "You can still join me if you want?" This time, his voice was deep, almost...seductive. 

Jinho bit his lip as his the tips of his ears grew red, the temptation to take the offer was strong. 

"I'll be waiting..." and with that, Hongseok headed into the steamy bathroom.

The older male sat there for a good two minutes before slowly slipping out from under the covers and going into the bathroom, after removing most of his own clothes.

***

Jinho walked out of the bathroom with a blushing face as the memory of what happened in the bathroom replayed in his mind over and over again. 

Hongseok got out after him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Did you enjoy it, honey?"

The older didn't respond and his face grew redder. He turned around and hugged his boyfriend. "Don't ask questions like that..." Jinho whined, smacking his shoulder.

The younger let a chuckle surpass his lips before he kissed Jinho's head and released him. "Come one, let's go get dressed before I let the urge to take you one more time to take over," and yet another smirk climbed on his lips.

With that, the shorter male separated himself from Hongseok and went into the closet, changing into some boxer shorts and an oversized t-shirt (that belonged to Hongseok which Jinho would deny all the time).

Hongseok followed after him, pulling on his own underwear but not putting on a shirt like he usually slept. 

"Awe," Hongseok said with a smile, "you're wearing my shirt."

Jinho looked down and then looked back up at Hongseok with a strange look. "Your shirt? This is mine." 

"Oh, sorry. I meant the shirt you stole from me." Hongseok gazed at his boyfriend's body before making eye contact.

The shorter male shook his head and turned around, heading to the bed to lay down. "Mmm...nope doesn't ring a bell." He shifted and moved under the covers.

Hongseok hummed and got in beside him, his body turning so he could wrap his arms around Jinho's small waist and pull him in to cuddle. Jinho turned accordingly and snuggled into Hongseok's chest, his eyes starting to close.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart," Hongseok said in a low, rumbly voice as he started drifting off into sleep himself.

Jinho only hummed before everything went dark for the both of them.

***

The next day was peaceful. Everything was okay; the sun was out, there was a cool breeze, people were happy and smiling. 

But Hongseok just had this...feeling about today. It was probably because today, he planned on asking Jinho to marry him.

They have been together for six years, if Jinho didn't want to be with him, he would've left by now, right?

Hongseok loves Jinho with every inch of his being; his mind, body, soul, everything that he was. Nothing could ever stop him from showing Jinho how much he cares and how much he adores him. 

Between the two, love was almost a sacred word. They were the kind of couple to show love rather than say it all the time. Whether it be through playing with each other's hair to simply holding the other in a tight embrace. They knew they loved each other and they don't need to say it just to prove that they do. 

Others can feel the love between them; rather it is the constant, silent bickering between the two over a little thing or the smiles they give each other.

Even when strangers looked at them, they knew that what was between them was true love. A love so strong that almost nothing could break it. 

Hongseok believed in Jinho and he knew Jinho believed in him, that was all he needed to keep going. The blind faith, the love, the trust; all he ever wanted was given to him by Jinho.

So, today was the day. Today was the 4th of July ( **a//n I know Korea doesn't celebrate the 4th of July, but for now we are going to pretend they do :)** ) and Hongseok was determined to ask Jinho tonight at the fireworks show.

Right now, the two were on the couch; Jinho sitting up and reading a book while Hongseok laid his head on his lap and got lost in his own thoughts. A small hand ran through his hair soothingly, relaxing Hongseok's raging mind and body.

Today neither of them had to work so they thought the best way to spend their free day was with each other. They didn't have anything else to do and they were already going to see their friends tonight so they thought they'd have a nice, chill day at home. 

Although he slept in his underwear since it's been getting warmer lately, Hongseok now wore plaid pajama pants with a regular white tank top while Jinho wore exactly what he wore to bed; a pair of underwear and Hongseok's - sorry - his shirt.

"Babe," Hongseok broke the silence, his eyes remaining closed.

"Yes?" Jinho asked, his hand still moving through his hair as his eyes shifted from his book to Hongseok's face. 

"What time is it?" He opened his eyes and looked into Jinho's dark orbs.

Jinho glanced at the clock on the wall. "Six forty-seven. Why?"

"Hwi wanted us to meet at the beach by seven fifteen because the fireworks start at eight," Hongseok explain, reaching up and cupping Jinho's cheek. He stroked it tenderly. "We should get ready now."

The older sighed but nodded, unconsciously leaning his head into Hongseok's hand. "Okay."

Hongseok gave him a smile and sat up, leaving a kiss on his cheek before getting up and getting ready.

Hongseok dressed in a nice, casual outfit made for the beach. Jinho got dressed and cleaned himself up after Hongseok finished cleaning himself up.

Once the clock struck seven, the pair left and headed for the beach in their car. There was a bit of traffic since people wanted to find a parking spot so they could sit on the beach and watch the fireworks show as well.

Fortunately, Jinho was able to point out an open parking spot which Hongseok parked in quickly before anyone else could even think of stealing it from them. They got out and walked side by side, Hongseok letting their hands brush every-so-often instead of holding it since he knew Jinho would get really embarrassed if he tried. It was nothing personal, Jinho was just uncomfortable with any kind of PDA.

Jinho blushed but continued walking anyway, willing it to go away. 

Hongseok smiled at his blushing boyfriend. He looked around after for their friends, squinting his eyes as the sun still blared even when low in the sky. 

Hyunggu came running up to the two, a big smile on his face as he approached. "Hey guys, we're over here. Just follow me." 

As instructed, the two followed their younger friend to the spot on the beach, which kind of surprised them since the spot Hui had gotten was pretty big considering it was so packed. 

"Hey, everyone," Hongseok said, announcing their presence.

Hwitaek got up and smiled. "Hi! I'm so glad you guys could make it!"

"Of course!" Jinho said, hugging Hui.

Hwitaek brought them over to the rest of their friends who greeted them after they sat down and joined. Apparently, they had been playing cards against humanity and they allowed Hongseok to join since Jinho decided that he wanted to talk to Hwitaek and Hyunggu more, who weren't playing either.

"So, how are your guys' love lives going?" Hyunggu asked them while getting a drink.

Hwitaek smirked at the question. "Mine is great. Hyojong is amazing..." he trailed off, a double meaning behind his words.

Jinho squinted his eyes in suspicion. "I have a feeling you mean that in more than one way?" Hwitaek only nodded, confirming his suspicion. "Right. Well, anyway, I'm just the same, Hongseok and I are good, we've been able to hang out a lot lately."

"That's great, guys!" Hyunggu smiled at them. "Yuto and I are fine. Although, he has been acting a little weird recently and to be honest, it kind of worries me." 

"I'm sure it's nothing. And if it's really bothering you that much, just talk to him." Jinho offered, glancing over at the group huddled around the table.

Hyunggu nodded and although his smile was dimmer, he still held it up. "Yeah, I will. Thanks, hyung."

Hwitaek looked at him. "You should march right up to him and ask him in front of our friends, that way he has to explain."

Hyunggu bit his lip. "Should I really?"

"I don't know..." Jinho answered him worriedly. "I guess it's one way to do it. And I have to admit, he probably will have to explain so he doesn't look bad in front of our friends..."

Hyunggu sighed. "Guess I'll do it." He walked closer to the table with Jinho and Hwitaek behind him, tapping his boyfriend on the shoulder. "Yuto..."

Yuto turned around and smiled at his boyfriend. "Hey, sunshine. What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the younger's nervous expression.

"Um..." Hyunggu sighed and looked into Yuto's eyes. "Why have you been acting so weird lately? And don't say nothing, I know there's something your not telling me." Hyunggu crossed his arms with a stern expression.

Yuto's eyes widened at his boyfriend's words. He was speechless. Everyone else was staring at Yuto, wondering what Hyunggu was talking about.

Yuto stood up and placed a hand on his boyfriend's arm. "Can we not do this here?" He asked him quietly.

"No, we are doing it right here, right now. Tell me, what's going on." Hyunggu demanded, giving his boyfriend a stern but desperate look as his heart raced with nervousness about what he was going to be told.

The taller male sighed and looked away. "What I didn't tell you....is that my mom is coming here next week."

"Your mom?" Hyunggu asked in a high pitched tone full of fear.

"What's wrong with Yuto's mom?" Hwitaek questioned, his head tilted as he wondered why Hyunggu was so fearful of his own boyfriend's mother.

Hyunggu turned his friend. "Yuto's mom accepted the fact that he was gay. What she doesn't like is that he's dating me. Every time she visits, she tries to set him up on dates with other people. While I'm standing right there."

Yuto sighed. "This is why I didn't want to tell you because you'd just stress out the whole time."

"Um, I'm gonna go use the bathroom...excuse me," Hyunggu said, turning and walking towards the nearest store.

Yuto set down his cards he had been holding tightly in his hand and started to run after his boyfriend.

Jinho turned and smacked Hwitaek's arm. "Ow. What was that for?" Hwi asked.

"I blame you for coming up with that idea and I'm mad at myself for going along with it," Jinho told him.

"Yeah, maybe we should have just let him do that on his own time..." Hwi replied with guilt clear in his tone.

Hyojong got up from his seat and wrapped an arm around Hwitaek's waist. "It's okay. Let's just let them figure it out and enjoy our time together."

***

By the time Yuto and Hyunggu came back, it was time for fireworks and Hongseok was extremely nervous.

He, Jinho and his friends were standing to watch the fireworks, Jinho standing close to his side.

"They're beautiful..." Jinho whispered to him with an awestruck expression.

Hongseok only looked at him before pressing the button that sent the text to the fireworks guy that would set off his message for Jinho.

After a couple more fireworks, the message came up.

There it was, in big Korean characters the words, "Marry me, Jinho."

Jinho's eyes widened as he registered what he just read. When his brain finally caught up, he slowly turned his head to meet Hongseok's eyes and nervous smile. "Will you?"

Their friends behind them were waiting anxiously, hoping that Jinho would say yes to his boyfriend even though they knew it was the most likely answer.

The firework lights were illuminating Jinho's face and as Hongseok could see, his reaction wasn't what he expected.

Jinho was full on freaking out, his breathing increasing as his mind spun rapidly. His eyes were wide and his mouth was ajar as he stared at his boyfriend.

The only thing going through his mind is that he had to get out of there.

He slowly started backing away, almost falling since his legs were like Jello.  He was shaking his head and finally turned around, running away from the scene.

Hongseok's face fell as the love of his life left him to stand there. He was trying his hardest to hold back the tears that wanted to fall.

The firework show had finally ended, the nighttime consuming everyone in darkness. His friends stood there in shock, not having expected for Jinho to...do that.

Yuto walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, but Hongseok just shrugged it off. "Thanks for inviting us and being here for me," he said, plastering on a fake smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'll, uh, see you guys around."

Hongseok walked off, going to the car and getting in. He rested his head on the steering wheel and let a tear slip down his cheek.

***

Jinho sat on the bed, thinking about what he had just done.

Of course, he wanted to marry Hongseok! He always wanted him to stay by his side and never leave him but he knew that he had just messed that up.

He had freaked and he didn't know what to do, so he did what he did best: he ran away.

He just messed up a six-year relationship with someone he knew would be the only one he'd ever love. Everything that they had was no more thanks to Jinho's mistake.

Jinho wasn't even sure if Hongseok was going to come home or not.

Jinho cried into his hands, his whole body shaking as he sobbed quietly to himself. He wished Hongseok was there, holding him, loving him, telling him that everything was going to be okay.

It was around eleven o'clock when Hongseok returned home, knowing Jinho would be here. Jinho was oblivious to him as his head spun and he lost his breath that kept getting caught in his throat, making him choke on a cry and air.

Hongseok hated it. He heard Jinho's sobs as he entered the room, wanting to embrace him and tell him it's okay, but not being able to bring himself to do it.

He sat on the edge of the bed, alerting Jinho that he was there. The smaller male took his head out of his hands and looked at the younger, his hands shaking as furiously as his heart pounded.

"H-hongseok?" Jinho stuttered.

Hongseok took a breath, laughing to himself a little bit out of hysteria and holding back the tears that threatened to fall again. "I asked you because I thought you would say yes. We've been together for six years, I thought that was long enough. I thought we love each other so much...why am I waiting? Jinho, you're the only one for me. After you, there will be no one else. I only love you.

I thought you would say yes. I thought that you wanted this too. Why, Jinho? Why did you leave me there all alone? You didn't even say anything. So, why? What did I do wrong?"

Hongseok knew he shouldn't be pressuring him to tell him anything right now, but he needed to know, maybe knowing would make him feel better, but then again, what if it didn't?

"No!" Jinho replied, tears spilling out of his eyes. "You did nothing wrong! It's me! All of it is me! I-I....I'm just scared..."

"Scared of what?!" Hongseok cried out, looking at Jinho with sadness.

"Scared of change! Okay?" Jinho put his head down and let more tears fall down.

Hongseok became confused, his face contorting in question. "Why are you scared of change?"

"I'm scared that if I say yes and if I marry you, everything will be different. I've never been able to handle change, I don't like it. I love what we have now, I don't know if I'm ready to let it go. What if we get married and it's not the same like before? I want it to stay the same. I love sitting on the couch and reading a book with your head in my lap and me playing with your hair. What if we don't get to do that anymore?" Jinho asked, keeping his eyes closed.

Hongseok's features softened as he started to understand what Jinho was talking about. He smiled a little bit and scooted closer. He sat next to him and grabbed his chin, turning Jinho's face so he was looking at him. "Jinho. If we get married, none of that's going to change. We can stay the way we are. I can still rest my head in your lap if you want, you can still play with my hair if you want. Sometimes things have to change but sometimes they don't. Sometimes they can remain the same. If you don't want to change, then don't. It's okay. And even if things do change, that won't mean I'll ever stop loving you. There is such a thing as good change. Whatever happens, we're in this together and I will help you and you will help me. You're not alone. I will never leave you alone. So please, Jinho, don't think that just because I put a ring on your finger and call you my husband, that that's going to change the way we do anything. And if it does, then remember, I'm here and I will never leave you alone. I will help you, no matter what."

Jinho's tears fell more rapidly as his boyfriend's words hit him hard. He cried more as he grabbed his boyfriend's face and kissed him, all the love that they held for each other coming out.

"Yes..." Jinho said as he rested his head on his boyfriends.

"Yes, what?" Hongseok asked, his face contorting in confusion again.

Jinho smiled through his tears and laughed. "Yes, I will marry you."

"You will?" Hongseok asked again, his eyes wide and a smile now forming on his lips.

Jinho nodded only to be attacked with another kiss from his boyfriend.

After he pulled back, Hongseok looked into his fiance's eyes. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jinho replied with a smile.

From the look in Hongseok's eyes and his words from earlier, Jinho knew: anything the world threw at him, whether it be hardships or going through a change, - good or bad - he would be alright as long as he had Hongseok by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
